


Nuclear Family

by Kinningsin (CipherCifear)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood and Gore, Codependency, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Decapitation, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Murder, Mutilation, Necrophilia, Psycho Striders, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CipherCifear/pseuds/Kinningsin
Summary: “Hold it like like I showed you-- no not like that you fuckin’ idiot. Christ. It’s always baby steps with you aint it? Fuckin’-- Dirk. You show the lil’bitch how it’s done.”Dave is slower on the uptake. He’s smaller than Dirk and he tends to hesitate when it matters. Really he's just trying to teach his little brother the ropes before Bro looses his temper, the prey shouldn't be so fucking conceited and think its all about them. It's really not.-------------Strider Serial Killers AUBro adopts his two nephews, Dirk and Dave, and teaches them how to hunt and kill. Dave still is learning but he's finding his rhythm. Or at least Dirk thinks so.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Nuclear Family

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ IF THIS MAKES YOU IN ANY WAY UNCOMFORTABLE.
> 
> There are a lot of dark themes in this fanfic and your mental health should not be put at risk for a fictional story. Please pay close attention to the tags.
> 
> Also this work can or can not be taken as incestuous, really depends on how you as the reader want to view Dave and Dirks co-dependency.

“Hold it like like I showed you-- no not like that you fuckin’ idiot. Christ. It’s always baby steps with you aint it? Fuckin’-- Dirk. You show the lil’bitch how it’s done.”

The knife is roughly shoved into his hands, torn from his younger brothers with a look of disappointment from their big Bro. It’s actually more akin to an expression of disgust but Dirk has since learned to read them as one in the same. If he’s looking at you like you're the biggest turd in existence, that means you fucked up in some way and let him down. Dirks pretty good at understanding what Bro actually means, Dave, not so much. Dave is slower on the uptake. He’s smaller than Dirk and he tends to hesitate when it matters, hands always shaking when he presses the blade to someone's neck. It makes the cut all jagged and crooked and Bro goes apeshit about doing it wrong. Smacks Dave across the face, wraps his hands around Dave’s slender neck and digs his fingers in until the younger Strider's eyes are rolling back and tears are streaming down his face as he babbles out apologies that can barely be understood.

Dirk adjusts his grip on the hunting knife, going slow and making a show out of it so Dave can follow along. The prey mistakes this as showing off for her and sniffles out a desperate sob, a muffled plea blocked by the gag in her mouth. Dirk finds it pretty fucking annoying and egoistical that she thinks this is all about her. Really it’s not. It could have been anybody, she isn’t fucking special. She just happened to be camping nearby and Bro was in the mood to give them some lessons.

People can be so fucking self centered sometimes.

She tries to yell when he grabs her, knotting his hands into that mess of long blond hair, giving it a yank to make sure his hold is secure. Never have a loose grip. He has a scar on his wrist that runs half way up his forearm to remind him of the consequences sloppiness brings. Dirk pushes the knife against her throat and she starts to kick, squealing like a pig at slaughter. It’s really starting to piss him off. Why can’t she just sit still and let him help his younger brother? Can’t she see that this won't help her? What does she think will happen if she fights back? That he'll suddenly give two shits about this nameless woman? That he’ll put her life over his own or even his younger brothers? That he’d second guess himself and betray his family for HER?

“Yeah just like that. See Davie? That’s how you fuckin’ do it.” Bro’s voice is iron to an already burning fire. “Dirk give the bitch to your little brother.”

He doesn’t comply. The knife is pressed into her neck and there is a line of ruby red running down her pale throat and Dirk wants nothing more then to drag the knife across as slowly as possible, draw out her suffering for being so fucking arrogant-

“DIRK.” The anger in Bro’s voice douses the fire instantly. “I said. Hand her over.” And Dirk obeys this time.

Carefully, perhaps he is babying Dave just a little, Dirk hands the knife over to his little brother and then the girl, makes sure that Dave has a good hold on her before letting go and stepping back. 

This time Dave holds the knife properly, no shaking hands or signs of hesitation when he fills the void Dirk left behind. Places it against her throat in the exact same area at the exact same angle that Dirk had. The girl whimpers and the noise their Bro makes relieves the tension from the air. He’s enjoying this. Good. When Bro is happy everything runs smoothly. When lessons go well he treats them to dinner and milkshakes. Treats Dave better. Maybe even buys them something nice. Last time it had been a new set of turntables for them to share.

Dirk knows Bro is harder on Dave then himself. Bro knows he won't be around forever and just wants Dave to be strong. So he pushes him a bit more to help get him there. That’s the only reason. Nothing else. Nope. Family doesn’t hurt family. And they’re family so why would Bro ever want to fucking hurt them?

OK. That’s bullshit and Dirk knows it.

Family’s fuck each other up all the time. Sometimes it's with words. Sometimes it's with physical violence. Sometimes it’s with mind games.

Bro likes to hurt them as well but Dirk knows it's out of some sort of love. Or whatever emotion that is close to love that Bro can feel. Maybe possession? Dirk will take that if it means survival. He isn’t picky.

That 1950’s nuclear family is bullshit anyways.

They don’t need a doting mother or a stern father hovering over them, judging them as Dave clings to him in the middle of the night, unable to sleep without his brother close by, or whispering about how Dirk should see a conversion therapist because they caught him kissing a boy, or shoving some false holy gospel down their throats to excuse all their SHIT--

Nah.

Striders don’t need that.

They just need each other.

“Atta boy,” Dirk’s pulled out of his own mental ramblings by Bro’s lulled voice, words slurred together as his hand dips down the front of his pants. Bro is in a very good mood. Dirk looks forward to dinner at the local diner and the orange float he’ll order brought to him by the cute waiter with a perfect ass. “Now go. Do it. Just like I taught ya.”

Dirk’s attention goes back to Dave. He worries for a moment that his little brother will freeze again but his fears remain unfounded because in one quick motion he slits her throat. There’s a lot of blood. Dave really put his all into the sweeping arc because her head is lolling so far back it threatens to fall off and Dirk can see the white of bones peeking out through all the red. He thinks she gurgles and chokes on the blood filling her mouth but Dirk is pretty sure that it’s just death rattles and that she died seconds after his baby brother made the cut. 

Dave gently puts her body down and starts to hack away at her neck, sawing back and forth in slow careful motions to try and separate the two pieces. The serrated edge helps him but the blade really wasn’t designed for this and it’s slow going. Messy too. Dirk take’s pity on his younger brother and grabs a hack saw off the table, holding it out for him to take. He’s pretty sure Bro won’t mind as this really doesn’t count as ‘helping’ Dave with the kill. Bitch is already dead, all he’s doing is making it so the clean up isn’t more effort than it's worth. Bro doesn’t say shit, too busy jacking it to the sight of her corpse, so Dave trades the knife for the saw. The process goes a lot smoother and within moments he has her head off.

Dirk busies himself with cleaning up while Dave tries to make her face look more presentable, and by presentable Dirk means something fuckable for their big Bro. Kid’s good at taxidermy. Has a real talent for it. Dirk watches from the corner of his eye as Dave removes the gag and tilts her head down, letting all the blood that was in it spill out onto the cement floor, carefully pushes the muscles, tweaks the face into a wide smile and raises the eyebrows just a bit more so her expression now reads as happy, joyful even. It’s beautiful to watch Dave work. He’s a fucking artist and Dirk can see how happy his younger brother is when given the chance to shine; thin almost dainty fingers working nimbly and with such elegance and grace that makes Dirks heart skip a beat with pride. He wishes Dave was this confident all the time. Believed in himself more. Saw what Dirk saw: a fucking genius with dead things.

Dave brings the head over to Bro, blood trailing behind him as he walks, and holds it out for their uncle to take (yeah, Bro’s their uncle, not their brother, but they’ve never once addressed him as anything else). Bro pulls his hand out of his pants long enough to take it from Dave’s and mess with his nephews hair, mussing it up despite Dave’s protests about having just styled it and getting Bro’s crusty pre-cum in it, he still smiles, and then leaves to help Dirk clean while Bro enjoys the ‘gift’.

Bro’s never encouraged them to copy after him in this manner. He’s been pretty insistent that after the kill they should develop their own style and they’ve taken the advice to heart. 

Dirk doesn’t like dead bodies the way Bro does, he really can’t see the appeal of fucking something going cold, piss and shit between their legs-- because SURPRISE-- dead bodies defecate themselves; but Dirk has found that if their prey was an older woman that he likes to cut them up. Not randomly. He’s not so fucking crass or tasteless. He likes to remove what makes them mothers. Enjoys reaching up inside of them and pulling it out, crushing it between his fingers and then shoving it down their fucking throats. Dirk’s pretty sure there’s a whole Freudian shtick about why he likes to do that but he honestly doesn’t want to ruin the fun by thinking too hard about it. If they were an older man Dirk will emasculate them in every sense of the word. It’s cathartic in ways that he just can’t describe when he shoves something, could be anything, up inside them, over and over again until his own dick is hard and he has to touch himself as they sob and beg him to stop.

But this kill was young and female so this whole affair really doesn’t do anything for him. Dave can find a use for it though. Outside of the whole ‘lesson’ crap Bro made them go through.

Dave is pretty different from either him or Bro. More artistic. He’s not doing it to get over issues with mommy or daddy or because it gets his willy hard, nah, he’s cutting them open and pulling out their organs to preserve them. To learn about them. He really likes doing that. Has a whole collection of various organs in his bedroom. He likes to take black and white selfies with them on an old camera that prints them out, eagerly shaking the freshly spat out photo in hopes of developing it faster. He’s gifted a lot of these to Dirk, the ones he thinks come out the best and Dirk hangs them on his wall. He has a special corner for every gift Dave has ever given him, though the corner might soon have to become a whole ass shelf. Kid is getting real generous now that he’s older and can actually give him things. Dirks favorite’s are the stuff crow with its black wings flared out and a picture of all three of them in front of Dave’s whole organ collection. He has that one framed. 

Right now Dave is practicing his stitching, carefully closing the neck wound into nothing more than a tidy little stump, humming a beat that Dirk can’t quiet place as fingers quickly dart back and forth faster then he can keep track. Dave is in the zone and Dirk doesn’t want to bug him so he actually gets to work on clean up duty.

He tosses all the clothes into the furnace their house cabin runs on, checking the wallet for cash and an ID before tossing that in too. Normally they’d keep the clothing if it wasn't too damaged and fit one of the Striders tastes but this bitch went out camping with a crop top, too tight jeans, and some shitty ass colors. One of those ‘nature’ cleanse bitches Dirk supposes. No real loss. They’ll donate the camping gear that they already own some time next month so he tosses all that into a box and tapes it up, labeling it in big letters ‘DONATE THIS YOU ASSHOLES BEFORE APRIL 13TH’ because if he doesn’t set a reminder they’ll all forget and it will sit there for months taking up space and then on they’ll get back logged on their next kill when they try to dispose of shit.

None of them are very neat or orderly so Dirk takes it upon himself to at least try and get their shit in gear. It’s not a big cabin and they don’t have the space for this unneeded extra crap.

“Fuuu-” Dirk hears his big uncle’s long drawn out moan and knows that he should hurry up with the clean up job if they want to go to the diner tonight and not tomorrow.

“Dave.” He hates to cut off his brother's fun but cleaning goes quicker with four hands instead of two and Dirk is really looking forward to that milkshake and the very handsome waiter who will bring it to him.

What he would let that waiter do to him, fuck, he gets hard just thinking about it. Now’s probably not the time for that--

Dave heaves a sigh and sets the corpse down. “Yeah, yeah, I know.” He looks pretty upset that he didn’t get to finish so Dirk puts a hand on his shoulder and squeezes. 

“Next time.”

“Promise?” The blood on his face has made his set of shades slip down to the bridge of his nose, their eyes meet, red to orange, and Dirk can’t help but wrap his arms around his little brother and draw him in close.

Dirk doesn’t like touching, let alone hugs, but he’s always made an exception for Dave.

Dave is the exception to everything.

“Promise.”

Sated by this Dave helps Dirk clean up. Together they cut her up, take the bitch apart piece by piece, like toy makers separating the parts of a doll, breaking the trash down into bits so small they could be ground up and mistaken for any common store bought beef. It’s not for them, it's for the animals around their cabin. Coyotes and bears that go hungry during the hot summers. Who needs to hide a corpse when nature will do the work for you?

He supposes they could eat the meat too but the idea holds little appeal to him. Also. None of them can cook worth shit. Eating Bro’s cooking was a torture in of itself no need to go and make it worse by adding shitty human meat on top of it. Bleh.

By the time Bro finishes up, jamming his dick so far down her throat as he cums that the two of them can see the tip poking out, they’ve already done half the work. Her arms and legs are gone and Dave has carefully cut open her chest and pulled out the pieces he wants to keep; this time it was just the heart, setting it in a jam jar filled with formaldehyde that now rests on the workbench.

He tosses the head back at them without another word, Dirk reacts before his brother does and catches it just before it hits the ground. What a dick. He flips Bro off and sets the head down besides what’s left of the body as his uncle tucks himself back into his slacks with a low whistle.

“Go get cleaned up,” Bro checks himself over for signs of spatter, deciding that the small stains on his pants are missable to most. “If you’re not ready in fifteen-”

Dirk is up the stairs before Bro can even finish, Dave hot on his trail with a grin, yelling at him to let him either go first or to share the shower because otherwise he’ll use up all the hot water. Dirk’s only half listening, already daydreaming about that burger and orange float served by a cute waiter with an ass that wont quit.

Like he said. Nuclear families are bullshit anyways.


End file.
